Segundos
by norikofuji
Summary: Segundos bastaron para entender la situación .Segundos en los que sentiste su mano sobre la tuya. Segundos en donde diferentes emociones te gobernaron. Segundos donde piensas en tu corazón primero...


Hola

Traigo esta pequeña historia

Primero que estoy pensando hacerlo un one-shot :v

Tenia la idea en la cabeza hace mucho y no hay razón escribir ninguna de las otras historias que importa por esto ...

Y como musa-chan se fue de farra : 'v tuve que hacerlo si quieres tenerla de vuelta

Espero que mar de su agrado y yo disculpo desde ya por la falta de ortografía

"almas gemelas que perdieron el rumbo y nunca llegaron al otro"

Caes pesadamente en la cama mientras que tratas de recuperar la respiración ni siquiera tratas de giro y ya sabes que pasara.

Miras el reloj que se encuentra al costado de la cama que marcan las 00 30, el tiempo se acabó repites en tu mente.

Otra vez ha vuelto a caer cuando era anterior a la última vez.

Siempre es lo mismo una y otra vez, lo que te lastima cada día un poco más.

Donde quedo toda esa moralidad que siempre profesas piensas mientras escuchas a la persona que se encuentra atrás tuyo cambiarse.

Eres el número de héroe uno, no una puta que ruega un poco de amor.

Ya tienes muy en claro que el jamás te lo dar.

Ves su espalda ancha irse sin mediar palabra.

No te preocupes porque estas seguro que no se vuelve a ver

Pasaste por muchas emociones para llegar a este punto.

Amor, Dolor, tristeza, necesidad hasta un poco de rencor.

Pero al final aceptaste que nunca te amara.

El está casado y tu estarás muy lejos para pensar en el.

Con ese pensamiento caes dormido para no deprimirte sabes que te hará mal.

Despiertas por las náuseas y comunes en estas ultimas semanas, supones que son la de la mañana, debido a que el sol no ha salido.

Sabes que no has dormido nada pero eso no detiene sacas que valen de que tienes casi lista y sigues empacando como si nada fuera de un cambio de opinan.

Sabes que nada lo hará.

Te terminas de poner ese traje negro, sabes que no iras a ningún funeral pero sientes que es así.

Te miras en el espejo y pones esa sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo piensa que es normal.

No desayunas el hambre hace mucho que se fue, aunque lo intentes no puedes.

Esperamos pacientemente en frente del complejo de apartamentos que su transporte llegue y así termine con todo.

Durante el viaje, el pensamiento es todo lo que vive, pero no quiero ser una persona que arruine la felicidad de otras por eso te vas.

Tampoco es como tuvieras elección.

Sabes que si te quedas todo se va a estropear y es lo que menos quieres.

Te entristece dejar a tu los que consideras tu familia, ellos que se ganaron con sangre y lágrimas ese lugar.

Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que dar de una explicación, pero prefieres que mar lo más tarde posible.

No soportaras las cargas de decepción y lo sabes.

No eres fuerte aunque lo aparentes, solo los dos saben lo inseguro que eres.

Y uno de ellos te ayudar a escapar del dolor que el otro provoca.

Quizás esta mal; lo piensas y sabes, pero sabes que es lo mejor.

El nunca te elegirá.

Te lamentas ser tan débil, tan vulnerable.

Dando un suspiro tratas de no pensar más que ese ruido insistente no te deja.

Miras tu celular sonar constantemente, miras el nombre que aparece en la pantalla y una mueca de dolor se muestra sin poder evitarlo.

Tratas de restarle importancia, pero ya no puedes más.

Desarmas el celular que nunca son de sonar y lo tiras por la ventada del auto, ya no quieres ni tienes nada que te comieron aquí.

Y si lo tuvieras ya no te pertenece, nunca te perteneció.

Vez como se acercan al aeropuerto y sientes tu miedo irse poco a poco

Casi sonríes de puro placer al saber que tu corazón ya no dolerá

Que diría All Might si te viera huyendo como un cobarde.

No, solo buscas tu propia felicidad.

Sabes que si te quedas nunca la tendrás.

Ya la perdiste una ves, no quiero perder ese pedazo que te queda.

Bajas despacio sin prisa, solo una persona sabe lo que harás.

Te sientes seguro, porque sabes que nunca te traicionara.

Estás contento porque seguir viviendo una vida normal.

Te sentirás culpable pero ya todo está dicho.

No puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida cuando ya no te pertenece.

Tratas de retener las lágrimas al saber que preocuparas a todos.

Pero sonríes cuando recuerdas que el se encargará de todo.

Como es lo que hace descubierto.

No sabes que hubieras hecho sin él.

El sabes que lo quiere como un hermano, vivieron prácticamente lo mismo.

Y lo vez, hay tranquilo esperándote, con esa aura que el rodea que te hace sentir seguro.

Le sonríes tímidamente; como hace mucho que no hay haces, sabes que estas seguro.

Como ha cambiado eh shinshou es lo que piensas mientras caminas a su dirección.

Te saluda brevemente y te explica para evitar que tengas alguna duda que no tienen mucho tiempo.

Se ve alterado pero no tratas de pensar en ello.

No te quiero ilusionar con cosas que nunca pasaran.

Mientas te acercas a abordar que aparezca y te detenga.

Te regañas por sonar despierto con cosas imposibles.

Sabes que es contradictorio porque tu siempre tratas de hacer lo imposible.

Pero también sabes cuando es momento de rendirte.

Como ahora digo esa voz mientras miras todo con melancolía porque sabes que lo extrañaras.

Saludos a shinshou con un principio de llanto reclaman por si te llega a olvidar.

Aunque el promete que nunca lo hará.

Sabes que no mienten te lo dice tu corazón, y con ellos subes un poco más animado al jet.

No sabes tu destino.

No tienes idea que pasará

Pero de lo que estás seguro de que nunca más estarás solo.

Nunca más repites mientras acaricias tu vientre.

Con eso en mente miras como despegar el Jet.

Adiós kacchan corta al aire.

Sin saber que en la entrada del aeropuerto en rubio entra gritando tu nombre.

Dormido te quedas escuchando esa canción que tanto se les asemeja.

Porque es un destino sin llegar a ser ...

Espero que las haya gustado ~

Esta basada en Adheridos Separados de pxndx ~

Lo decidí así porque en cierta parte me recuerda a esa canción ~

Es muy hermosa se las recomiendo

Y como sabes esto es por ahora un one-shot

Pd: la. Misma la tengo publicada en Wattpad~

Ciao ciao ~~


End file.
